


Just A Little Curiosity.

by lizibabes



Series: kink bingo [5]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Fingering, First Time, M/M, Porn, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt pornography for Kinkbingo, Curiosity for <a href="http://misslucyjane.livejournal.com/2935013.html"><br/><br/>50 Reasons To Have Sex Fic Fest</a> , Lube for Smut_69 and #8 fingers for lover100. Tommy and Adam end up watching gay porn together and Tommy gets curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Curiosity.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened  
> Not much plot, more sex than anything else.  
> Banner by adobejunkie

He's not sure how helping Adam plant a tree in his garden turned into him staying over. He thinks maybe it was decided after Adam managed to get mud all over them both. Tommy had thrown his cloths into the washer, got in the shower and changed into some pyjamas of Adam's that were way too big for him. When he got out of the shower, Adam was in his pyjamas as well, a bottle of wine open and he'd told Tommy that he'd ordered in food. They got through the first bottle with the food and then they'd come up to watch TV in Adam's bed, bringing another bottle of wine with them. By the time he's under Adam's covers, holding another glass of wine, trying to decide what DVD they should watch, it's pretty clear Tommy's not going anywhere. He drove his car over here, he's not drunk, but he's probably well over the limit. He doesn't ask Adam if he's staying and Adam doesn't ask if he wants to. He's crashed in Adam's house, his hotel room and his bed on the bus before. They never really talk about it, it just happens and they both like it. Besides it'll be way more fun having a sleepover with Adam than it would be going home.  
　  
"We have watched all my DVD's. I don't think I've bought anything new since the tour ended." Adam groans, poking around his DVD's while Tommy lazes in bed with his wine; he's a guest, lazing is allowed.  
　  
"You have to own something that I've not seen." Tommy smiles, he loves sleepovers with Adam. He should be sick of Adam after touring with him, want some space, but he doesn't. When Adam called and asked him to come over, he hadn't even hesitated to say yes, not even caring what Adam was asking him to help with.  
　  
"Nothing you'd be interested in seeing." Adam mutters.  
　  
"Do you mean porn?" Tommy asks and he can see Adam start to blush. "You did mean porn, dude put some on.I've seen it before." Hell there's a picture of him on the internet holding a gay porn DVD up. It had been a joke present, but he'd watched it out of curiosity. It hadn't really turned him on, but it hadn't grossed him out either. He has a feeling that Adam's porn won't be the same as what he was given anyway. The guys in that DVD didn't look anything like Adam's type.  
　  
"You want to watch porn? I know straight guys watch lesbian porn together, well I've heard they do, but anyway, what I own won't be like that. There are no girls in it, at all." Adam warns him, like Tommy would even think there would be girls in it. Adam can appreciate a beautiful woman, a good body, but women don't turn him on. So he didn't need to be told that Adam didn't have any women in his porno stash.  
　  
"Educate me then. I can see if you’re really as vanilla as you say you are in interviews." Tommy challenges, not sure why he's pushing this. He wasn't desperate to see gay porn before Adam mentioned it. But the second Adam joked about Tommy not wanting to watch it together, he had wanted to do it. He's not gonna lie, he's kind of attracted to Adam and isn't the first guy who's caught his eye. But he's never really acted on it and he's curious now, wants to see what gets Adam off. Everyone says Tommy's his type and Adam tells the world he's vanilla, Tommy wants to know more about what Adam's into than that.  
　  
"Fine, but if you get freaked out or grossed out, it's your own fault. And, like, no laughing at me if I get a boner. This stuff is meant to turn me on." Adam says firmly.  
　  
"I've never laughed at you getting a boner on stage." Tommy points out as Adam gets a DVD case out of a draw. It looks like he picks at random or maybe he keeps his favourites on top, Tommy doesn't know, doesn't ask, too busy thinking of all the times he'd seen a bulge in Adam's tight pants. There are dozens of pictures of it on the internet. He's also felt it, pressed against him while he played bass.  
　  
"This is different, I'll be in bed with you and they're will be porn." Adam says, blushing again as he puts the DVD in the player, grabs the remote and comes over to the bed. He actually hesitates about getting in his own bed.  
　  
"It’s cool, unless it's like some freaky shit." Tommy shrugs, taking another sip of his wine before putting it on the dresser beside him.  
　  
"What do you consider freaky shit? I mean you’re straight, so isn't all gay stuff freaky to you?" Adam asks, finally getting in under the covers.  
　  
"No, I mean, I've done anal sex with a girl before, so anal won't freak me out. I was thinking more like people having sex with fish or something, that kind of freaky." Tommy says lightly. He's not freaked out about what Adam might like to do with a guy in bed, more curious, really curious.  
　  
"Well, I warned you." Adam says, pressing a button on the remote to make the DVD tray go in. The menu screen loads up pretty quickly, but there aren't any people or hints of what the DVD has on it really. Adam glances at him, like he's expecting Tommy to go 'only kidding' and ask him to stop and he doesn’t, just sits there and eventually Adam presses play.  
　  
The set up and acting are pretty much the same as any porn he has ever seen. But there aren't any girls, just a bunch of guys, roommates and two of them are talking when one guy drops his bag, stuff spilling out all over the floor, including two bottles of lube. The little blonde twink who's bag it is blushes, dropping to his knees and trying to get everything back in his bag. Tommy kind of wants to point out that people are right about Adam having a type; short, slight built men, slightly androgynous. He doesn't though, because the other guy, a tall, toned and shirtless brunet, grabs up the lube and Tommy kind of wants to see what he's going to do. The lines are a little cheesy, asking why the blonde has so much lube, if he's been taking enough cock to need to keep all those bottles at hand or maybe he's been jerking off. But then the brunet is crowding the smaller guy, getting him to back up from the doorway and into his room without touching him, using his size, his powerful presence instead of manhandling the guy. He wonders if Adam knows he does that, wonders if he realises it gets Tommy kind of hot.  
　  
The blonde ends up naked on the bed, and the other guy has lubed up his fingers and is working his fingers into the blonde’s ass and Tommy's a little fascinated, curious about what it would feel like. He's never fingered himself, so he doesn't know what it feels like on that end. He prepped the girl he did anal with and she'd seemed to like it, was into it. He's thought about doing it before; he has lube at home. He could go home tomorrow, and he could slick his fingers up, work himself open, nobody would ever know but him.  
　  
"If it's bothering you, I can shut it off." Adam offers.  
　  
"I didn't say it was bothering me." Tommy frowns.  
　  
"You didn't say anything, that's the point. You've been silent since it started. You’re never completely quiet, no matter what your watching." Adam shrugs.  
　  
"You wanted a running commentary on your porn?" Tommy asks.  
　  
"Well no, but say something, it's weird sitting here without you saying anything." Adam groans.  
　  
"Does it feel weird?" Tommy asks.  
　  
"Does what feel weird?" Adam asks, sounding hesitant.   
　  
"Having someone's fingers in you? Or do you not really like that? I mean, you mainly top right?" Tommy asks without taking his eyes off the screen. They’re both naked, there's lube all over the place, the brunette fucking the blonde with his fingers, the blonde moaning like it's the best thing he's ever felt.  
　  
"Are you seriously asking me if fingering feels good?" Adam asks, he sounds a little shocked.  
　  
"You’re the one that complained that I was being too quiet and I'm curious." Tommy shrugs.  
　  
"Maybe I shouldn't have. Fine, it feel goods, it's best with lube, easier. And it’s really good if you can find your prostate. If you’re that curious, try it out yourself." Adam says softly, just as the blonde starts sucking the guy’s dick and Tommy's pretty hard already and maybe it's clouding his judgement or maybe the wine is, if what he says next is anything to go by.  
　  
"You got any lube and I will." Tommy says cockily.  
　  
"Holy shit. Tommy, did you honestly just ask if I had lube so you could finger yourself? In my bed?" Adam asks and Tommy takes his eyes off the screen. Adam looks shocked, but kind of turned on, he wonders if Adam's hard as well.  
　  
"Yeah, why? Would it bother you?" Tommy asks.  
　  
"Bother isn't the word I'd use to describe how I'd feel." Adam groans.  
　  
"You'd like it? Watching me finger myself?" Tommy asks.  
　  
"Yes, if you hadn't noticed, you’re kind of my type, of course I'd like it. But you wouldn't so we should stop talking about this." Adam sighs.  
　  
"Give me some lube." Tommy orders, pushing back the covers, his heart racing as he does it. Adam looks at him, eyes widening when he notices that Tommy's hard. Slowly like he thinks any sudden move will send him running or something, Adam gets a tube of lube out from the drawers on his side of the bed. He hands it to Tommy, his hand shaking a little and Tommy's surprised that his are steady when he takes the lube from Adam.   
　  
"Tommy." Adam says softly, so quiet that Tommy almost doesn't hear him over the moans coming from the TV. Tommy puts the lube down on the mattress for a second, and shimmies the bottoms down to his thighs, far enough that he can stretch his legs apart. He didn't really think about Adam seeing his cock and maybe he should be embarrassed, but he's not. He's not as big as Adam, but his dick’s never gotten any complaints. He doesn't look to see if Adam's looking at his hard on. He just opens the lube, and slicks up his fingers. It's cold, but he knew it would be. At first he rubs some of it over his hole, he can't believe he's doing this, that he's going to finger himself, for the first time in his life, laying in Adam's bed, where Adam is maybe watching him instead of watching the porn playing on the TV.  
　  
It's easier to get the first finger in than he thought it would be, a little pressure and it doesn't hurt, doesn't really feel good either, kind of weird maybe, but when he pulls it out a little, he feels something, little sparks prickling inside him. He keeps working that first finger until he thinks he can handle more, he pulls his finger out and uses more lube, covering two, probably using more lube than he needs, but he doesn't want to mess up his first time doing this. When he presses two fingers in, he manages to hit his prostate without even meaning to, it startles a moan from him and he hears Adam gasp and he has to look.  
　  
Adam isn't watching the porn he picked out, he's watching Tommy, his hard cock that's getting slick at the tip, his lube slicked fingers working in and out of his own body. It should be really fucking awkward, but he likes the look on Adam's face, so turned on. Like Tommy's way hotter to him than what's going on, on the screen. Like Tommy fingering himself is better than porn. He likes that he's turning on Adam. Which isn't really a new concept, he's been liking the way Adam reacted to him from the beginning. Every kiss, when Adam seems to actually like it, when it feels like it's more than just for show. He likes that Adam likes him, he likes Adam.  
　  
He's not curious about being with men in general, he's curious about Adam. He adds a little more lube and works a third finger into his body, moaning at the fuller feeling. And he can't help but think about Adam's fingers, how they are longer than his; thicker. He wants to know what Adam's fingers, slicked with lube would feel like inside of him. His breath catches just thinking about it.  
　  
"It doesn't feel weird, it feels good." Tommy says softly, looking at Adam, meeting his eye for the first time since Adam handed the lube over. He's not watching the porn either, even though he can hear moans coming from it. He doubts the porn has anything on the way Adam looks.  
　  
"Fuck Tommy, you’re going to kill me." Adam groans. "You’re fingering yourself in my bed! And you wanted to watch gay porn because you’re curious, I don't know what to think, what to do."   
　  
"Slick up your fingers, put them in me." Tommy says, sounding calmer than he feels. He wants to feel Adam's fingers in him, knows it'll be more of a stretch and he wants that so badly.  
　  
"What?" Adam yelps.  
　  
"Slick your fingers up, with lube and then get your fingers in me. Pretty simple." Tommy says simply.  
　  
"You don't know what you’re asking for Tommy. I can't just fulfil your curiosity. I can't be your experiment." Adam groans.  
　  
"I wouldn't use you like that. I like it. I want you in me, Adam, not just your fingers." Tommy blurts out and it's true, has maybe been true longer than he's let himself think about, because he was kind of scared before, that he would be turned off by the idea of anything in his ass. But he likes the feel of his fingers, knows he'll like more. It wouldn't have been fair to make a play for Adam if he hadn't known he could do this, but he really thinks he can, really wants to. He kicks off the pyjama pants that have tangled around his ankles and kicks them off the bed, spreading his legs wider.   
　  
"Don't make me beg." Tommy says softly, feeling more vulnerable than he can remember ever being around Adam. He's laid out what he wants, asked for it and left himself open for rejection and he's so afraid his curiosity has finally gotten him into trouble and he doesn't know what to do if Adam says no.  
　  
Adam moves and for a moment, Tommy's afraid that he's going to leave, but then he's between Tommy's spread legs, his back blocking out most of the TV screen, so Tommy can only hear the moans coming from the porn and nothing else. Adam picks up the lube, and slicks up his fingers. Tommy pulls his own out and then Adam is replacing them with two of his own and Tommy moans, because it is different, his fingers bigger, longer, pushing deeper.   
　  
"Christ, you really mean it, don't you? You really want this." Adam sounds softly, working his fingers in and out of Tommy's body and he looks almost in awe. He's been curious before and never acted on it, but that was before Adam. For some reason dreaming and thinking about it isn't enough, he wants it, no, needs it to really happen.  
　  
"Want you, please." Tommy moans and maybe he should be nervous, but this is Adam and being around Adam always seems to have a way of calming his nerves.   
　  
Adam slicks up and adds a third finger and Tommy doesn't think he has ever been so hard without someone touching his cock, it's weird, but really good and Adam's fingers feel so good. He can't help thinking about how good Adam's cock will feel, it's bigger, both longer and thicker than his fingers, but he's more than curious about it. He wants it desperately, his moans mixing with the ones coming from the screen.  
　  
"Adam." Tommy pants.  
　  
"Yes, baby?" Adam asks, voice husky.  
　  
"I want more, don't want to come from you fingering me. I want your cock." He actually thinks he could come from this, but he wants more, wants everything Adam can give him. It should feel weird asking for cock, but asking Adam for it just feels right.   
　  
"I could get you off like this, blow you, we don't have to rush." Adam says softly.  
　  
"Been thinking about you getting your dick in me since the first time you kissed me, so doesn't really feel like rushing on my end." Tommy admits and Adam's suddenly moving, his fingers pulling out, making Tommy whimper, but then Adam kisses him, raw and passionate, but he's not putting on a show for anyone. Adam moves again and Tommy's ready to bitch him out till he sees that he has a condom in his hand.  
　  
Tommy watches Adam open the condom, roll it over his cock. He pours some lube in his hand, then he fists his cock, covering it with lube. Then he's back between Tommy's legs and he has no idea what's happening in the porn, but it can't be anything as good as this. Adam presses his fingers in again, like he needs to be sure that Tommy can take it. He pulls them out and starts pressing his cock into Tommy and the stretch is different, more, but he knew it would be and he stays relaxed as Adam slowly pushes into him.  
　  
When Adam's all the way in he goes still, his fingers that don't have lube on them cupping Tommy's chin so that Adam can kiss him, slow and soft, deep and the kiss makes something in his stomach flip. Adam's kissing him, Adam is inside of him and for a few moments the only sound in the room are the over the top moans coming from the screen. When Adam starts moving, Tommy moans, loud and real, it feels so much more intense that he thought it would be. Adam's inside of him, moving inside of him and it's good, really good and it feels different than any sex he's had before and he doesn't think it's just because this is his first time bottoming to a guy. It's different because it's Adam, a man he's been half in love with from the word go. If only he'd let curiosity win out sooner, he could have been in Adam's bed much sooner. But he's not going to spend time worrying about the time they may have lost, he's just going to enjoy the here and now.  
　  
"Adam." Tommy moans. He feels like he's been on the edge for hours, when he knows it couldn’t have been that long because the porn DVD is still playing in the background, not loud enough to cover up the sounds that Adam and Tommy are making. But he's so hard and he needs to come so badly, wants Adam to get him there.   
　  
Adam starts thrusting harder, hitting Tommy's spot every time, making him moan and pant out Adam's name and then all of a sudden he's coming, on Adam's cock without a hand on his dick and it feels different from other orgasms, ones he's had when something or someone was touching his dick, it has him shocked and shaking, clutching onto Adam, riding out wave after wave of pleasure crashes through him and he pretty much screams Adam's name, so much louder than the porn and maybe he should be embarrassed, but tonight he's just not getting embarrassed at all the things he maybe should be embarrassed about, because this is Adam and the way Adam reacts to him doesn't make him feel embarrassed at all.   
　  
Tommy holds on tight as Adam's hips start to jerk and Adam gasps as he comes, head tipping back and he looks beautiful and Tommy loves that Adam looks like that because of him, because of the way Tommy makes him feel. They lay together in a tangle of limbs for a long time, till they’re both breathing normally. Adam pulls out carefully and Tommy was expecting it to feel soar, but it doesn't, not yet anyway, maybe it will in the morning. Adam does all the cleaning up, turns the porn off, cleans the lube off of Tommy's skin carefully and cleans it off their fingers. He hides the bottle out of sight again and then helps Tommy get his bottoms back on. He's already pulled his own back on.  
　  
Adam pulls him into his arms and Tommy goes willingly, he'd thought if he ever did this that he'd feel weird after, but he doesn't, he feels… content is probably the best word to describe it, like nothing at all is wrong in his world, everything feels perfect. He's happy and tired, afterglow still humming in his veins. And Adam, he's big and warm and still the best at hugging.  
　  
"Promise me you'll still be here in the morning?" Adam asks softly.  
　  
"I promise." And he means it. He wants to go to sleep with Adam and wake up with him in the morning and not just this once either. If Adam asks him to be there every morning when he wakes up, Tommy will. As long as Adam wants him, he's staying. He can only hope Adam wants him for forever.  
　  
The End.


End file.
